Gravity Falls: The Return of sin
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que estuvieron en el pueblo, y ahora están de regreso. Pero la tranquilidad que querían para este verano no se volvería así de fácil en realidad...Ya que un misterio los enloquecerá nuevamente, una visita inesperada con cuerpo de una joven desconocida que los espera en el pueblo y un regreso desagradable para alguien quienes lo creyeron muerto...
1. Prólogo

**Eh...no debería estar por estos lares debido a que ANDO liada con fics atrasados T-T pero esta vez tengo excusa! NO TENGO CULPA! Culpen a la pagina de facebook: Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios (la que tiene una foto de Waddles) todo por un reto que participe y en mi defensa fue eso combinado a ver 5 veces el cap final de la serie que NO es una liinda combinación**

 **EN FIN! este fic nace de como dije, un reto que uno de los administradores lanzo y era un fic de taaaan solo 150 palabras (me sobrepase, lo admito) usando un OC propio y sinceramente JAMAS pensé que ese mismo día escribiría el cap uno y que mi yo interno me jodiera una y otra vez para montar este fic... (que por cierto lo hice usando un mensaje de texto de mi celu...¿Por que nunca se me ocurrió hacer eso para mis otros fics?)**

 **Y pos...tada! aquí esta el prologo, la otra semana el cap 1 y ya inicie con el cap 2 (irónicamente dure 1 semana para el cap 1 ñ.ñ)...ojala les guste este prólogo que se situa 2 años luego de los sucesos de la serie...**

* * *

Gravity Falls, un pacífico pueblo ubicado en la región de Oregón-USA...el aire de misterio y aventura se asomaba en cada follaje que rodeaba el pueblo...y en una montaña que se alzaba en la locación, una sombra miraba con fascinación el pueblo.

-Con que ¿Este es el pueblo de Gravity Falls eh?-Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos y ojos castaños. Miraba aquel pueblo con picardía mientras susurraba con voz cantarina y una misteriosa sonrisa

-Te encontré Dippy

 **Mientras tanto en una parte de California...**

Un estornudo se escuchó por toda la casa

-¿Esta bien hermano?-pregunta una joven castaña de largo cabello mientras suspende lo que sería doblar su ropa para empacarlo en su maleta lila

-Nada nada, de seguro debe ser el polvo-Un castaño se sonaba la nariz y seguía empacando su ropa

-Ojala no te resfríes un día antes de ir a Gravity Falls

-Tranquila Mabel, que no soy de enfermarse tan fácilmente-Sonríe con gracia mientras veía a la Pines cuya mirada que dirigía a su hermano era de escepticismo y duda

Lo que los mellizos de 15 años desconocían, era un misterio que los enloquecerá nuevamente, una visita inesperada con cuerpo de una joven desconocida que los espera en el pueblo y un regreso desagradable para alguien quienes lo creyeron muerto...

* * *

Y **? que opinan? es la 1era vez que hago un fic que no es anime, y de esta serie...**

 **Espero comentarios, review, favoritos, critica...**

 **pd: NO haré Dipicifica y por un motivo..ya tengo un muajajaja plan para Pacifica (digo por si preguntan...ademas de que ni el Dipicifica, ni Wendip me llaman la atención, el Pinecest sip PERO solo cuando es AU y no son hermanos ewe)**

 **Es todo...creo...**

 **Bye byeeeeeeeeeeee**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hi! Se que dije que la otra semana publicaría el fic...pero recordé que entrare para parciales en la U y creo que no tendré tiempo para subir este cap...**

 **Gracias a** **Saory Namino Cipher por comentar el prólogo!**

 **Por cierto, este fic tendrá participando a 3 OC, asi como de otros personajes...lean el cap y sabrán a que me refiero...**

 **Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Piedmont-California**

En una habitación amplia, los gemelos Pines se alistaban para sus vacaciones de verano en nada más y nada menos que en el pueblo que se ganó su cariño: Gravity Falls. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban en su recamara, 5 personas (2 hombres y 3 mujeres) los ayudaban para tener los equipajes listos para el viaje.

-¿Sigo sin entender por qué irán a ese pueblo?-Pregunto una chica de cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos grises, piel blanca y luciendo un short negro, blusa lila y una chaqueta gris.

-Llevamos 2 años sin visitar al pueblo, además de que no vemos a nuestros tíos desde el año pasado cuando nos visitaron para navidad-Hablo una joven y sonriente Mabel. Para ella la pubertad le sentó muy bien. Buenas curvas, su cabello creció hasta debajo de su cintura, su busto aumentó un poco al igual que su estatura hasta alcanzar a la de Wendy. A pesar de su madurez, seguía siendo la niña amante de los dulces, tejer suéteres que sigue usando (sobre todo su amado suéter rosa oscuro con la estampa de estrella fugaz) y de personalidad magnética...lo único que cambio fue su locura de romance ya que luego de su estadía en el pueblo hace 2 años, decidió disfrutar su soltería y quererse a sí misma...total tarde o temprano el amor llega en el momento que uno menos espera, ¿Ne?

-Mabel tiene razón, no pudimos ir tiempo atrás debido al crucero que papá decidió ir con los 3 y por la escuela de verano que toco ir-Suspiro con pesar un joven Dipper, y que quede claro, la pubertad SI le sentí muuuuy bien. Creció bastante alcanzando la estatura de los amigos de Wendy, su cabello creció dando un estilo rebelde y siempre usaba una gorra café claro con la estampa de pino debido a que se encariño con ese símbolo (El sombrero de Wendy lo usa en invierno), su musculatura aumentó un poco debido a que decidió ingresar a un gimnasio y tomaba con su hermana defensa personal, así dejando atrás el niño flacuchento que era y ahora siendo un adolescente de 15 años con mucha confianza, seguridad y más listo que nunca.

-De seguro Anika está molesta porque no irán al campamento con nosotros como habíamos planeado-Dijo un chico de cabello azabache azuloso, piel blanca, contextura delgada, ojos negros. Luciendo una camisa sin mangas negra, pantalón turquí y calzado negro. Sonreía con burla la oji gris de nombre Anika Sukino

-Cállate Simón! Nadie pidió tu opinión-Bramo con rabia Anika mientras tiraba una almohada que hacia parte de la cama de Dipper hacia el azabache de nombre Simon Littner

-No te engañes Ani, extrañaras la compañía de cierto gemelo castaño je-Hablo con picardía una rubia de ojos azules, piel blanca cuyas mejillas se adornaba 2 corazones rosa pálido, lucía un vestido verde con detalles azules, botas negras y una extraña diadema roja con 2 cachos asemejando a los cuernos de los demonios

-URUSAI STAR!-Sonrojada grita en japonés la Sukino hacia la rubia de nombre Star Butterfly

-Calma calma chicos-Una rubia de tonos pálidos con mechones rosa, ojos turquesas con extraño brillo en forma de flor y piel pálida trataba de apaciguar el ambiente. Lucía un vestido azul cielo con detalles rosa, sandalias marrón y su cabello lo tenía recogido como una cola gracias a un lazo dorado.

-Lo que echare de menos este verano son las discusiones de Dipp con Anika, eso sí que era disfrutable ver a la pareja discutir por tonterías jajajaja-Rio un moreno de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, vistiendo un suéter rojo con capucha, pantalones negros y zapatillas

-Lo que dice Marco es cierto, ¿No lo crees Waddles?-Pregunto Mabel a su mascota. El animal creció un poco pero seguía siendo el tierno Waddles que Mabel quiere tanto al igual que Dipper (Hasta decidieron chantajear a sus padres para que el cerdito se quedara con ellos, no pregunten como lo hicieron)

-QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo y muy sonrojados Anika y Dipper, provocando una risa en la habitación.

 **OOO-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO**

Luego de terminar de empacar, los 7 chicos fueron a una vieja tienda abandonada que la condicionaron, convirtiéndose en su casa club que solo ellos (y sus padres) conocen y guarda secreto.

Luego de terminar de empacar, los 7 chicos fueron a una vieja tienda abandonada que la condicionaron, convirtiéndose en su casa club que solo ellos (y sus padres) conocen y guarda secreto.

Dentro de lugar, estaba adornado de muebles cómodos, un bar/cocina, unas estanterías llenas de libros para estudiar, leer, comics y etc...una televisión, consolas para videojuegos y otras cosas más, gracias a la tía de Anika que trabajaba en una tienda para artículos de hogar y electrodomésticos mientras que el resto dieron una mano en la restructuración del lugar con pintura, arreglos, carpintería y otras cosas.

-Se demoraron-Con voz pasivo susurro un chico de cabello rebelde negro con mechones castaño, ojos oliva, piel morena. Estaba sentado en un sofá jugando Guitar Hero y vestía unos jeans negro, playera verde y guantes sin dedos negro.

-¿Flojeando como siempre Kentin?-Pregunto el Moreno de cabello castaño oscuro de nombre Marco Díaz. El chico de cabello ojos olivas de nombre Kentin Suki ignoro la pregunta que Marcos le formuló y siguió jugando como si nada

-De seguro le dio pereza de ayudar con empacar la ropa de los hermanos-Comento Simon con una sonrisa nerviosa en lo que la rubia albina con mechones rosa de nombre Nia Teppelin y Mabel trataba de tranquilizar a una Anika que estaba a punto de estallar de la rabia y contaba mentalmente para calmarse y evitar ahorcar a su tío Kentin

-De hecho no quería escuchar las discusiones de la otaku y el friki-Susurro Kentin sin emoción alguna

-¿Cómo que otaku?/ ¿Cómo que friki?-Gritaron al unísono el Pines y la Sukino con aura oscura

La tarde fue de risa, discusiones, comidas y música. Fue ameno el ambiente, las chicas disfrutando de charlas y competencia con el tapate de baile mientras que los chicos jugaban videojuegos entre ellos; disfrutaron con alegría esa tarde de comienzo del verano.

 **OOO-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO**

Esa noche, lo gemelos descansaban tranquilamente y ahorraban energías pues mañana irían a Gravity Falls para disfrutar del verano...pero al acercarnos a la cama de uno de los chicos, observaríamos a uno de ellos moverse en medio de la oscuridad y del silencio

 _ **¿Dónde estoy? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Lo único que veo es una inmensa oscuridad y una densa capa de niebla comenzó a dispersase en quien sabe qué lugar me encontraba.**_ _ **Comencé a caminar y seguía sin entender qué clase de lugar era, pero de la nada una inmensa llamarada apareció a rodearme, hacía demasiado calor pero a la vez un inmenso frío me inundó mi ser. Caí de rodillas y abrase con fuerza mi propio cuerpo ¿Que rayos estaba pasando en este maldito lugar? de la nada una voz se empezó a retumbar por el extraño lugar.**_

 _ **-Ayuda! Sálvenme por favor!**_

 _ **¿De quién era esa voz? Era de una chica pero nunca había escuchado una voz melodiosa pero que esa vez, su tono estaba desgarrándose de miedo y una profunda ¿Tristeza?**_

 _ **-Que alguien me salve! Se lo suplico!**_

 _ **-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás para que pueda ayudarte?-Grite para que me pudiera escuchar en lo que trataba de salir de ese círculo de llamas en lo que ignoraba un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de pecho que aparecieron de la nada. Pero esas llamas era imposible salir y no podría encontrar una abertura al menos pequeña para salir de allí y esos dolores eran cada vez más fuertes que me costaba concentrarme y de respirar por ese inmenso dolor en mí pecho.**_

 _ **-Dipper ayúdame! Tengo miedo!-Momento ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? No entiendo...y lo que menos entendía era ¿Por qué esas palabras me desgarraban mi alma?**_

 _ **Estando en medio de esas llamaradas agarro con fuerza mi pecho y con otra mano secaba mis lágrimas que salieron mágicamente... ¿Estoy enloqueciendo? ¿Por qué sucede esto? ¿Es un sueño o pesadilla? De pronto la voz de esa misteriosa chica inundó el lugar con un desgarrador grito que me caló hasta mi ser y los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. Algo en mi mente se cruzó una palabra: Miedo. Quería gritar pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta, lo sentía cerrado y mi cuerpo no respondía en lo absoluto.**_

 _ **Rápidamente presentía que algo o alguien me vigilaban, todo de mí se paralizó cuando una risa maníaca salió de repente y su grotesco sonido aumento de volumen volviendo algo tortuoso para mis oídos y mente. Quería gritar para que se callara pero seguía sin poder pronunciar un sonido.**_

 _ **Y en segundos, unas manos aprisionaron mi cuello con fuerza, la presión sanguínea bajo y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, con la poca fuerza que tenía intenté frenar los movimientos de quien sería el enemigo pero unas cadenas amarillas amarraron a mi cuerpo, atando mis manos y condenándome a mi fin en lo que quien sea el enemigo terminara con su cometido.**_

 _ **Sentí una respiración en mi oreja estremeciéndome y escucho lo que sería su voz que era femenina, ponente pero a la vez tan distorsionada como si fuera un hombre dentro de la voz de la chica.**_

 _ **-Te encontré Dippy-Esas 3 palabras me helaron y rápidamente sentí algo atravesando mi cuerpo, el sabor metálico de la sangre estaba en mi boca, mientras temblaba...mire mi abdomen que estaba manchado de sangre y lo que causó esa herida... lo que atravesaba era nada más y nada menos que u..**_

Dipper levanta su cuerpo gritando con fuerza y costándole respirar normalmente, su hermana que descansaba tranquilamente se levanta aturdida por el grito de terror que su hermano pegó siendo apenas la 2:30 am

-Dipper ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?-Pregunto una somnolienta Mabel, pero su hermano no contestaba sus preguntas, solo se escuchaba la dificultosa respiración del chico y el viento de la noche. La Pines ilumina el lugar con las lámparas de la habitación y su rostro forma un gesto de sorpresa una vez que ve a su hermano.

El pines estaba pálido, bañado en sudor y las sabanas estaba en un desorden, pero lo que le sorprendió a Mabel era que, los ojos de Dipper estaba vidrioso, y lágrimas surcaba en sus mejillas. La última vez que estuvo en ese estado fue durante los sucesos del Weirdmaggedon en el pueblo cuando buscaba a su familia luego de que su tío Ford fuese capturado por Bill. Se tranquilizó cuando vio su reflejo en unos vidrios rotos y dejos esos malos pensamientos poniendo un gran objetivo, buscar a su hermana y a su tío Stan...pero bueno, es algo que no quiere contar a alguien.

Ella va a la cama de su hermano y lo abraza para confortarlo y calmar los temblores que éste producía.

-Algo soñaste para que te pusieras así...si quieres desahogarte, hazlo-La voz de su hermana era suave y tranquilo.

Dipper abrazo a su melliza con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la chica y sollozaba con voz baja para no despertar a sus padres.

 **OOO-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO**

Minutos después, la castaña le da a su mellizo un vaso de agua para que se relajara.

-¿Mejor?-Le pregunto y obtuvo respuesta con solo ver su cabeza asentir a duras penas

-Bien, me dirás que soñaste ¿Ne?-Con un suspiro profundo, Dipper relata su pesadilla detalle a detalle mientras que su hermana acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su hermano ya que temblaba en su relato. Ya al final de contar su pesadilla, Mabel apenas podía procesar la información que el castaño pronunció. ¿Qué significaba esa pesadilla?

-Lo que no entiendo es...¿Cómo esa extraña chica conocía tu nombre?

-Ni idea pero...lo que me inquietó era esa risa maníaca...esa risa era igual a de esa criatura...que el tío Stan venció hace 2 años...

-Pero ¿No que fue destruido? Su alma fue destruida en la mente de tío Stan y su cuerpo debe estar quien sabe que parte del pueblo...o eso fue lo que dijo Stan con eso de que el tío Ford selló el cuerpo de Bill con el cabello de Unicornio y que sabe que otras cosas. Ya no puede regresar ni él ni sus locos amigos y más porque la ruptura ya no existe

-Lo sé! Pero aun así esa pesadilla fue tan real...demasiado...real-susurraba a lo último mientras que inconscientemente acarició con los dedos de su mano derecha a su cuello. La chica quedo muda a ver marcas de manos en el cuello del chico, como si en verdad lo hubiesen tratado de ahorcarlo. No quiso decir nada y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Todo va a estar bien, nada ni nadie nos hará daño y si lo intenta se las verá con nosotros, no por nada tomamos clases de defensa personal y además que tienes la lámpara de agrandar/encoger y yo tengo mi garfio volador-Ambos rieron por lo que dijo lajovencita y en eso, Waddles estando despierto intenta subir la cama del Pines, cosa que su dueña lo hace y el animal acaricia parte de las piernas del chico para animarlo mientras que él y la chica le dan mimos al cerdito

-Además de que, volveremos a ver a todos en el pueblo! A Wendy, Soos, Grenda, Candy, me pregunto si incluyo a Pacifica y a Guideon...Pero bueeeno

-Tiene razón, creo que...algo de aire fresco ayudará un poco...-Sonrió levemente a su hermana y se levantaba para poner al cerdito en su cama que ambos hicieron con trapos viejos y otras cosas más

-Pero si queremos verlos debemos dormir porque en pocas horas mamá y papá nos estarán llamando-Dijo el castaño en lo que se acomodaba en su cama y veía así melliza hace una mueca de disgusto

-No quiero levantarme temprano, eso es un crimen-Protestó la castaña mientras se acomodaba su cabello en una coleta

-Ese crimen lo has estado haciendo todos los años para ir a clases-Sonríe con burla su hermano y esquiva la almohada que la chica le tiró

-Ja ja que gracioso... deja tus malos chistes y duérmete y si me despiertas con otras de tus pesadillas te haré sufrí-Amenazó su hermana a manera de broma y volvieron a reírse los 2 para cada uno acostarse en su respectiva cama

Lo que los 2 ignoraban era que su estadía en Gravity Falls sería sinónimo de peligro y no hablo por los monstruos que la habitan...

 **OOO-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO** **-OOO**

 **Gravity Falls-Oregón**

La cabaña de misterio, una trampa turística que solo gente ignorante y estúpida caen en ella, muchos visitantes disfrutan de sus raras atracciones y su popularidad aumenta debido a la buena administración que ha tenido Soos desde que se volvió dueño del lugar.

Pero esa mañana las cosas estaban tranquilas debido a que no había tantos clientes.

De pronto la campanilla de la entrada suena dando aviso a un nuevo cliente

-Bienvenidos a la Cabaña del Misterio, un lugar con un oscuro decreto que desea revelar a sus visitantes-Hablo el nuevo Señor Misterio, ósea Soos

-Buenas pero...no estoy para visitar este...lugar...en realidad estoy buscado a alguien-Hablo chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos y ojos castaños, vistiendo una sencilla blusa amarillo pálido y pantalón negro

-¿A alguien? ¿Para qué sería?-Pregunto un poco confuso el robusto

-Busco a Dipper Pines...lo que sucede es que llegó esta carta por correo a mi casa de manera equivocada y pues, me contaron que el chico trabaja en este lugar-La desconocida bajo la mirada mientras sonreía tímidamente lo que mostraba dicha carta al chico

-Lo siento pero Dipper es de otra cuidad y solo vino al pueblo para sus vacaciones...aunque dejó de visitar al pueblo desde hace 2 años pero tranquila que él y su hermana vendrá este año a pasar el verano a este lugar...si quieres puedes dejarme la carta y se la entregue al chico

-Lo siento es que, siento que es mejor que yo misma se la entregue...por cierto...necesitan ¿Empleados aquí? Digo en la entrada hay un anuncio-Cambió el tema la jovencita

-Ah sí! Es que la que me ayudaba, mi esposa esta embaraza y Wendy está ocupada con sus estudios...así que necesito ayuda-El nuevo señor misterio ignoró ese extraño cambio de tema y miraba el lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si quiere puedo tener el empleo, de suerte estoy buscando ya que soy nueva en la cuidad-Sonrió con alegría la chica

-Oh! Encantado! Bienvenida a la cabaña-El Ramírez tomo las manos de la chica para sacudirlas en señal de aceptar la propuesta

-Gracias, ¿Cuando empiezo?-Pregunto nerviosa ante la acción del robusto

-Si quieres comienzas ya mismo!-Indicó el del cabello castaño mientras daba la espalda a la nueva empleada de la cabaña

Lo que Soos ignoró luego de darle la espalda, era la misteriosa mirada y sonrisa que la chica desconocida manifestó en su rostro mientras susurraba el comienzo de todo

-Esto será interesante...ya deseo verte...Dippy

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **TAN TAN! les gusto? comenten! dejar un review no hace daño alguno! (?)**

 **Los gemelos están creciditos *u* y regresaran al pueblo luego de 2 años..los motivos los pondré mas adelante..**

 **Y como ven, metí personal para ser el combo digo, amigos de los gemelos...Kenti así como la chica que llego a la Cabaña del misterio son OC 100% míos...y Anika...no pos, decidí meterme en el fic (se ve a la autora sonrojada y jugando con los dedos nerviosa)...en cuanto a los personajes de Simon y Nia, ambos son del anime Tengen toppa gurren lagann (recomendable ewe) y en caso de Star y Marco, son los protas de Star vs the force of evils (Y es hora y nada de la 2da temp T-T)**

 **Tengo pensado que en cada cap, dejar una ficha de cada personaje para que los conozcan ya que estos 6 estarán participando en la historia, también incluiré la ficha de esta chica desconocida que pondrá de cabeza a todos**

 **Los dejo! descansen!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
